Ser parte
by Angela E. White
Summary: ¿A quién engaña? Los Croods eran una familia de cavernícolas y tenía sus razones para que no le agradaran ¿cierto? Eran sucios, salvajes y nada civilizados. Sin embargo, por las noches observaba como entre estos se cuidaban unos a otros. Y sí. A pesar del su desagrado hacia estos, extrañaba ese agradable sensación que llamaban hogar. ADVERTENCIA: ¡SPOILERS!


**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Los personajes de __los **Croods**__ pertenecen a **DreamWorks** y sus respectivos autores._

**_Resumen: _**¿A quién engaña? Los Croods eran una familia de cavernícolas y tenía sus razones para que no le agradaran ¿cierto? Eran sucios, salvajes y nada civilizados. Sin embargo, por las noches observaba como entre estos se cuidaban unos a otros. _Sí._ A pesar del su desagrado hacia estos, extrañaba ese agradable sensación que llamaban hogar.

**¡ADVERTENCIA!:** Tiene** SPOILERS** de la película (¡Sí! Muchos :S)

_**Ser parte.**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

.

.

.

.

.

Su _primera impresión_ de los Croods no era nada agradable. Pues a sus experiencias pasadas sabía que las personas cavernícolas nunca traían nada bueno. Eran agresivos, molestos, nada civilizados y por supuesto no se podía convivir con ellos. No podía creer que la familia cavernícola era en realidad familia de la chica que se había topado –que aunque tampoco tuvo buena impresión, le había agradado, por no decir otra cosa.

Lo primero que pensó el chico al verlos era huir todo lo posible, pero claro, no había dado un paso y ya alguien lo había tomado con tanta fuerza para detenerlo, solo giro su rostro para ver a Eep extrañada de su actitud. Los ojos de la chica le tomaron por sorpresa un momento al reflejar su decepción. Haciendo que Guy se sintiera peor por querer abandonarlos; sin embargo no duro mucho porque rápidamente fue amarrado a un tronco haciendo que se enojara por ese pequeño momento de debilidad.

_Vaya idiotez la suya._

Su_ segunda impresión _no tardó en llegar. No habían caminado ni por una hora, cuando esta familia a cada momento se metía en problemas donde arriesgaban su vida, y como no, la de él también. Claro como él lo había previsto; con solo obsérvalos pudo notar lo inexpertos e idiotas que eran. Pero al momento de ver como estos "cazaban" es cuando finalmente entendió que no eran idiotas; sino unos novatos a la vida, justamente como él, cuando vagaba solo por todo aquel insólito mundo.

–Desátame, ¡les puedo ayudar a conseguir más comida!–dijo este desesperado.

No supo en que momento llego a su mente el querer ayudarlos, solamente se dio cuenta que ya estaba ejecutando el plan aun lado de Eep. _Bueno tal vez sea por la lástima que le daba al no poder conseguir lo que querían_, se dijo mentalmente Guy.

Su _tercera impresión_lo dejo sin habla.

Tenía razón el hecho de que los cavernícolas eran sucios y salvajes. Pero no espera verlo a tal grado con una familia entera. No salía de su asombro al ver como el animal que había casado hace apenas una media hora había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, de una manera brutal que nunca había visto. ¡Incluso tuvo que dar su comida a la abuela! Y no es que fuera muerto de hambre, pero ¡Era su comida pues!

Su_ cuarta impresión_ fue… distinta.

Grug se había sentado para contar un cuento, y le sorprendió de cierta manera como toda la familia se sentaba alrededor de él. Sin ningún escándalo, sin ningún salvajismo. Los ojos de cada uno de ellos tomaron un brillo especial y único; esa pequeña chispa que tenía tiempo sin ver. Guy sin hacer el menor ruido, opto por acercarse para poder escuchar mejor la historia; y le sorprendió el final, algo inesperado para su opinión.

–Impresiónate final, diferente de los que he escuchado. –dijo Guy sorprendido y a la vez desinteresado.

Pero, al segundo siguiente ya tenía a toda la familia observándolo ahora a él, con ese mismo brillo esperando a que continuara con lo dicho. No puede negar que estaba nervioso, jamás había tenido tanta atención desde… desde hace mucho tiempo. Y mucho menos el compartir historias con personas, pues a final de cuentas estaba solo desde aquel incidente. Los chicos le invitaron a seguir y este todavía, algo inseguro, se sentó para poder contar la historia.

No pudo evitarlo, incluso aunque el mismo se sabía la historia de tantas veces habérsela repetido, le emoción de una sobremanera el poder compartirla con alguien más, el poder darles una parte de su sueño a cada uno; una parte de el mismo. Y se sintió agradable el ver como estos aceptaron la historia y exigieron por saber un poco más; aunque claro la envidia de Grug solo hizo que las cosas terminaran mal y otra vez terminara en el tronco.

_Igual que el principio._

Habían pasado ya una hora desde que todos se acostaron para dormir, y el todavía seguía despierto. No podía dormir rápidamente por las noches, tal vez por lo mucho que tenía durmiendo solo y estar en constante alerta. Y además estaba totalmente incomodo dentro de ese tronco y siendo sujetado por Grug, que había impedido que se durmiera junto a su hija y el resto.

De repente Guy recordó que tenía que escapar de esa familia, y, sin hacer mucho ruido comenzó a forcejear poco a poco para poder salir de aquel tronco. Sabía que no iba a funcionar por lo estrecho que estaba el tronco, pero prefirió seguir intentándolo. Sin embargo solamente se pudo mover unos centímetros, y atrás ves de la oscuridad pudo observar claramente al resto de la familia dormía unos encimas de otros.

Por un minuto pensó lo incomodo que era, pero antes de seguir pensando en eso, pudo observar algo curioso. Que a la vista de muchos pasaría desapercibido.

Pero para él una persona que piensa y lista, nada podía pasar desapercibido ante sus ojos. La pequeña Sandy a pesar de ser la más salvaje en la familia, se sostenía de su madre, la abrazaba con una inocencia que jamás espero de ella, y con un miedo evidente de estar en un desconocido lugar; Thunk por muy miedoso que fuera, estaba abrazando a su madre por la espalda, en una clara protección a su progenitora; la abuela que todo el rato estuvo quejándose de la comida, dormía completamente ajena a todo ruido y sus manos sostenían la de su hija de una manera protectora; Ugga aunque solamente tenía a su hija en brazos, devolvía el apretón de manos a su querida madre y se dejaba abrazar por su hijo. Y por último Eep que, a pesar de que estaba un poco alejada de los demás en un principio, inconscientemente se había movido lo suficiente para estar cerca de ellos, buscando aquel calor familiar que ellos desprendían.

Guy no tuvo palabras para lo que sus ojos pudieron observar más allá de aquella incómoda posición. Y en el fondo hubo algo que se sintió extraño. Era aquel calor que hace mucho tiempo había olvidado, y que aquella familia a pesar de las diferencias de cada miembro de la familia, era notorio como los unos a los otros se cuidaban, y el cómo encajaba entre ellos mismos; demostrando lo mucho que se querían.

El chico dejo de moverse, y observo por un momento a Grug. Estaba celoso. Celoso de que aquella familia a pesar de cada uno de sus errores, y de sus defectos; tenían aquel calor que hace mucho añoraba, el calor de un hogar. No un hogar donde pueda habitar. No, era aquel hogar donde cada miembro era importante, que si llega a faltar al menos uno, los demás se encargarían de buscarlo o de cuidarlo.

Se observó por un momento así mismo. Sabía que la razón por la cual no lo dejaban ir era porque lo necesitaban. Pero ¿A qué grado? ¿Sería esa necesidad de poder pertenecer de nuevo a una familia? ¿O solo eran ideas suyas?

Guy no tenía las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero una parte de su subconsciente le dijo que no escapara, y sin legar a pensarlo mucho se quedó en ese lugar. Cerró los ojos en busca de sueño que tal vez tardaría un poco más en llegar.

No lo sabía, no sabía porque se había quedado. Pero de lo que si sabía, era que aquella familia tal vez, solo tal vez era lo que hace mucho estaba buscando.

Y aunque esta no fuera el tipo de familia que había buscado. Era agradable volver _ser parte_ de otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Si lo sé, mucha descripción adsfasdfasfd. Pero la idea ya me andaba picando desde que Salí del cine. Y no me pude contener._

_Yo la verdad no esperaba verla pues los anuncios omitían muchas cosas y una película que hablara de cavernícolas pues... No me llamaba mucho la atención. Sin embargo, por la invitación de una amiga fui a verla; y no me arrepiento para nada el haberla visto._

_Y pues heme aquí dando un aporte a las historias en español :3 (¡al fin me atreví a subir algo!)_

_Independientemente del diseño de Guy, me enamore de desarrollo del personaje y su personalidad, que no pude evitar como pensar cómo se debió haber sentido estando con una familia fuera de lo normal para él. Por eso quise poner algunos pensamientos, no pueden ser los más certeros, y menos los diálogos pues no recuerdo muy bien cómo eran así que los puse a como recordaba… (?)_

_Bueno sin más que decir…_

_¡Saludos! :D_

_**Pd:**__ si tiene errores favor de decirme :C leo esta cosa como tres veces pero siempre se me escapan._


End file.
